Sinners and Saints
by Cassiexoxo18
Summary: Ellie doesn't want a new start she wants her old friends and her old home; Jacob needs a new start, someone to depend on and something to hold onto. When he imprints on the new girl things finally start to look up but nothing comes easy. They'll have to wade through blood to win the war on the horizon and they have lessons to be learned, because everyone has a dark side.
1. I Found

**Hi, I am excited to start this and I'm excited to see if you guys like it. I will be focusing on this story a lot since I've put a lot into it already. I really hope you guys enjoy it and favorite/follow and review. I do like to hear responses and feedback, no matter if it is good or bad. This story does start prior to Eclipse but after New Moon and will continue even after Breaking Dawn. There are some differences from the actual story so that I could have my own unique twist but of course I'll keep good chucks on the storyline as well. Especially with the characters since those are the ones we fell in love with. A thing to know is each chapter is named after a song from Ellie and Jacob's playlist and I'll list it as she chapter name as well as the header. This story is Dual POV so you will hear some chapters from Ellie and others from Jacob this first one is split between the two but most chapters will be one or the other. I really hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **I Found (Amber Run)**_

 **Ellie's POV**

New starts weren't a bad thing. A new start is what I needed. I took a deep breath and pulled out my key to my new house and walked in. I walked inside the empty foyer and noticed that my parents had already unpacked most of the house. I had come a week later than them because I wanted to at least finish first term fully. I walked inside and noted the spiral staircase that led one way and the living room and open floor plan concept kitchen. It was beautiful, the house made up for the location I suppose.

It was supposedly always rainy in Forks, Washington and besides that, the town was tiny with not shit to do. We had moved here from Seattle because my mother was a prestigious neonatal surgeon and the job offer here offered her a higher pay raise and it helped that my dad was looking for a place to open Highland Construction Company. A business he built on his own, and he knew a small town with not much in it would be a good start for expansion.

I hadn't wanted to come. Not because I was brat or because I was spoiled and I'd miss my friends. I hadn't wanted to come because it terrified me having to start over.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge telling me the rents were out and I sighed. This was supposed to be a new start for them too. They had this whole spill about never being there for me and as much as I loved them it was true. It was almost as if they forgot they had a child at times. My father was a free spirit often going on his own, wondering, 'discovering himself', and my mother lived for her job. "All work no play makes Judith a dull girl." I grumbled as I headed back to my range rover and started pulling out my boxes for my room. The only part of the house that would probably be unpacked for a few days. But unlike them I liked to unpack my own things and not pay others to do it, so it would take time. I sighed and started back into the house and up the stairs.

My room was at the far end of the house, much like it was in our old home and I opened my door relieved to see they had remembered the big stuff. My vanity and my dressers were on one side of the room and my queen size bed was smack dab in the middle. Apparently they couldn't be bothered to put anything in a logical location though. I set down the boxes I was carrying and walked further into my room and pursed my lips. It was massive which most people probably would love, I didn't care for all the space. There was a small nook where I noticed I could put shelves in for my books and read by the window. I smiled at that thought and went to the closet and nearly died.

I may not be huge on bedroom space but closet space was always a must. It was a walk in closet that began slightly narrow and opened up into a large dome like space with a purple settee in the middle of the room and windows everywhere. I walked out and went to the opposite side of the room and noted that I had my own bathroom connected to my room.

"Hey hunny." I turned and smiled at my dad running up to him and hugging him. "Its good to see you too." He smiled. "So how do you like it?" He asked. I looked around the room and couldn't fight the smile.

"You did a good job. The room is nice." I told him as I started pushing my vanity to the spot I wanted it and he grabbed the other end helping me set it up. For a few minutes we were quiet like that as he helped me put all of my big furniture where I wanted it.

"We figure this would be about the dream room so you won't have to bother us too much." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and threw a purple pillow at him.

"You know you are as pleasant as ever, in fact you should get dad of the year award." I told him. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him getting up and heading downstairs. "Since I'm being oh so generous I will cook whatever you want."

"Yeah about that..." He began I opened the fridge and I felt my eye twitch.

"You've been here a week and you two haven't gone grocery shopping?" I looked at him incredulous and he smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know how it gets Ellie, we've just been eating take out and stuff." I glared at him and he looked at me defensively. "Well your the one who cooks anyways! Your mother's cooking could kill someone and I'm not exaggerating you remember in the third grade when she tried to bake for the bake sale and all of those kids got food poisoning!" I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "And we were hoping you would cover the groceries since we didn't even really know what to get." He mumbled embarrassed as he should be! They were grown and they couldn't even shop for their own groceries!

I sighed and grabbed my keys off the counter, "I'll go now."

"I love you sweetheart. I should be home when you get back to help you bring the groceries in." He kissed my cheek and headed off to the side of the house. I

I shook my head and jumped in the rover and cranked it up as I headed into what I hoped was town. I pulled on leg up and rested my cheek on it as I drove and looked around for grocery store. It was getting dark fast and after about forty minutes I came to the conclusion I was definitely lost. I banged my head into my hand and rolled my eyes as I saw. 'Welcome to La Push'

You have got to be kidding me. I started to turn around when I saw a grocery mart and decided I could kill two birds with one stone. I parked in the parking lot and hopped out of my car and started inside grabbing a cart.

* * *

Grocery shopping was quiet uneventful and I sighed as I took everything to the checkout and waited for the man in front of me to finish.

"Look at all the shit she has! It's going to take forever for her to finish." I heard someone complain behind me. My shoulders tensed and I could hear the other guy let out a oomph.

"Dude shut up she can hear you!" Another guy said.

"I don't care. We have to get back to Emily's and I don't feel like waiting forever." He growled.

"For once I agree with Jake." Another guy said. I rolled my eyes. Fucking douche bags.

I turned around and stared at the three guys boredly. Okay on the inside I was kind of freaking out because they were a lot bigger then me. Like a lot. I mean steroids had to be a real problem in this community.

"Do you want to go in front of me?" I asked with an arched brow. I crossed my arms over my chest and the one in the middle stopped and turned staring at me. He had beautiful chocolate eyes and his eyes widened as he gazed at me. He had this lovesick look in his eyes and I could feel a blush crawling up my neck and I cleared my throat and broke eye contact with him.

"Uh, no we um... No... You can go first." He stuttered out. I looked at him confused, he had just been gripping and bitching about having to wait for me. I shrugged and started loading my things.

"Dude what the hell we could have gone in front of her." One guy grumbled but the guy didn't say anything back to him instead he grabbed me by the crook my elbow gently and I turned to look at him.

"I'm Jacob." He blurted. I felt a tingle run up my arm where he touched me and I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I'm Ellie. It's nice to meet you." I turned back to the cashier and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"Your new to town right?" He asked. I nodded and looked back over my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah I moved to Forks from Seattle." I told him and he frowned a bit.

"Why are you grocery shopping in La Push?" He asked.

"I uh, kind of got turned around." I said looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. This guy was hot and I looked like the stupid girl who couldnt even find her way around a small town. Great. Just fucking great.

"Really? You must live on the outskirts of town." He commented. I nodded and was ready to smack myself. What was wrong with me? I felt flustered, I never feel flustered. I was a damn flirt and now I couldn't spit out a decent phrase to save my life.

I watched as the guy continued to ring me up and prayed this torture would end soon.

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I looked down at my imprint still amazed that this had actually happened. Just earlier today I had been bitching about Bella and right now she was the last thing on my mind. Ellie was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair with just the lightest tint of red in it and it flowed down to her midback. She looked up at me and smiled a blush creeping on her cheeks and I couldn't help but gaze down at her pink plump lips as she bit her bottom lip. She tucked her hair behind her ear and I looked up into her stunning eyes. They were unlike any I had ever seen. One was a bright blue and the other was like a hazel green.

I looked over about to tell Paul and Embry to leave when I noticed they were both checking out her ass as she turned back around to talk to the cashier who had asked her a question. I elbowed both of them in the stomach and they grunted. "Get lost!" I whisper-yelled.

"Why? I think she's my type." Paul smirked. I turned on him and barely contained the snarl that ripped through my throat. Paul looked at me shocked and his brow furrowed until he studied me and then looked at me shocked. "Did you...?" He left the end of the question but I knew what he meant. Just thinking about the fact that I ended up imprinting on this beautiful girl made me start to smile and he choked on his breath. "You did!" He laughed.

Embry groaned and stomped his foot like a child, "That's not fair she's too hot for you." Ellie turned around and looked at us curiously and I shoved Embry.

"She is not!" I retorted with a snort.

"I'm not hot?" She asked and looked up at me with pursed lips and an arched brow. She crossed her arms over her chest and I looked down at her impressive chest before she cleared her throat. "My eyes are up here." She informed me.

"I didn't mean that." I told her quickly and started to stumble out words that honestly made no sense together when I noticed she was smiling and I stopped and glared at her. She was toying with me. "Ha ha real funny." I released sardonically.

"I thought so." She quipped. She turned and started loading the rest of her buggie and I checked out her ass as she bent down and put the sodas at the bottom of cart. She stood slowly and grabbed the last of the groceries before she started to head outside and I jogged to catch up to her.

"So you're new around these parts." I began. "I was thinking I could show you around. You could think of me as your friendly tour guide." I smirked leaning close to her. She walked over to her Land Rover and I looked at the car impressed.

"You know, I would say that sounds nice but I don't know you very well." She told me looking at me uncertainly.

"Yes, well that's how you make friends you know? Getting to know other people." I told her slowly. She glared at me and gave me the bird and I laughed.

"I guess you could show me around." She smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart speed up and I swallowed as she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and wrote down her number on my hand. "Just call me sometime and we can arrange that tour guide you've promised me." I smiled down at her and nodded and we both went into a comfortable silence as I helped her get the groceries into the car.

As we finished up she smiled and closed her trunk. "Can you give me directions back into town?" She asked timidly rubbing the back of her neck and I chuckled telling her where to go.

I watched as she pulled off and turned around to see the guys staring at me.

"You called the pack?" I shook my head exasperated and Embry shrugged.

"Dude I never thought you would imprint. I had resigned myself to having to hear you bitching about Bella for the rest of my life." Embry explained. I sighed and shook my head as the guys started hooting and bombarding me with questions.

"What's she like?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Did you get her number?"

"Where is she from?"

I rubbed my temples already dreading the rest of the night. They were not going to leave me alone on this one. "I don't know most those answers but I can tell you the girl was pretty. I don't know how Jacob got her. I mean Bella was like a eight and that was a wonder this girl was easily a ten and she looked alive. No leech stench clinging to her either." Paul said. I shot him glare and he shrugged rolling his eyes. "You know Im right." He said in a sing song voice and I threw him my best douche glare.

Honestly, I couldn't trust Bella anymore and we had our differences but I wasn't ready to fully cut her out of my life and I knew that. I groaned inwardly at the thought that I'd have to probably deal with that sometime soon.

I also would probably be able to see Ellie soon too which was what I really wanted. I fought a smile and failed miserably as I thought of her again. I didn't know how long I should wait to call her but I doubted I would last past tomorrow. I wanted to call her now but I knew that would seem kind of forceful. I toyed with my phone and shoved it into my pocket. Things were finally looking up. Ellie was my new start and I needed a new start.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like it. I only own my O/C characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please Review/Follow/Favorite.**


	2. In My Veins

_**In My Veins (Andrew Belle ft Erin McCarley)**_

 **Jacob's POV**

I looked down at my phone and sighed. To call or not to call. That was the debate. I had lasted two and a half days, that was pretty good in my opinion.

"Dude, stop being a pansy and call her." I promptly ignored Paul given the only time he calls women is if he's asking if she wants to go one more round. I could hear him snort and rolls his eyes and he shook his head at me. "Fine, but if you wait any longer your going to be pushing douche bag territory." He stuffed some more chips into his mouth and I sat up on the couch and looked at trying to look uninterested.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at my nails and feigning boredem.

"I mean, since you two just met and she doesn't even have your number you should called the day after, even if it was just so she could have your number. It makes you seem available and makes her feel like you care." He told me. I looked at him with an incredulous look and an arched brow.

"How would you know? You are like the king of whores." I stared at him wryly and he smirked at me.

"I know because I snagged her number after seeing it on your hand and I called her the next day." He shrugged nonchalantly acting as if he hadn't just hit on my imprint!

"You did what?" I asked him my voice trembling with anger. Paul finally looked up from where he staring longingly at another bag of chips and looked at me unfazed.

"Yeah I called her." He shrugged. "She's a nice girl, I like her. You should make a move." There were probably about a million things I could have said at the moment but as I stood up glaring daggers at him I settled on grabbing the bag of chips he was staring at with adoration. "You wouldn't!" He growled. I popped them open and started eating them while walking out of Sam's house. "You betraying bastard!" He yelled.

There were two things that made Paul highly emotional. Women and food and not even always in that order. I pulled my phone out and called Ellie, clearing my throat several times and rubbing the back of my neck as I threw away the rest of the chips in the trash bin at the end of the drive. I could hear Paul having a hissy fit and rolled my eyes, taking a walk through the woods.

"Hello?" She asked, a lilt in her voice.

"Hey, it's Jake from the other night."

"Oh hey, whats up?"

"I was calling to see if maybe you wanted to hang out or something. I could give you that tour guide I promised you."

There was dead silence on the other end. I bit back a groan and pinched the bridge of my nose. I waited too long. This is imprint but the girls only met me once, damn it I didn't come on strong enough. I can't believe Paul was actually-

"Look Jake, I get it. Paul explained the situation to me." What situation? I was about to ask that when she continued on. "You're gay and you flirted with me to impress the guys. It's okay, you know there's no reason to feel ashamed of who you are. I will admit I didn't see it coming I mean you are ungodly attractive and I thought I was picking up some vibes but it's really okay." I couldn't even appreciate the damn compliment because she thought I was gay.

"He told you I was gay?! I am not gay! I can prove to you that I'm not gay!" I yelled.

It was quiet for a few moments again and I heard her set something down.

"You're not gay?" She sounded so genuinely confused it was kind of cute, it would have been cuter if the question wasn't in my damn sexuality. I am going to kill Paul, that pompous asshat.

"No I'm not gay." I bit out evenly.

She was quiet again as she thought and I sat there and imagined the thousand ways I was going to kill Paul. "Well, I really would like to go out today but I kind of can't." She finally said.

She thought I was gay. She really did. "Why not?" I asked her rubbing the back of my neck and trying to think of how the hell I was going to get myself out of this situation.

"I still haven't finished unpacking my room and my parents gave me free range over one of the downstairs rooms so I was thinking of doing my art studio down there so I need to set that up." She sighed, "I actually have to make some calls to see if I can find someone who can help me move some of my supplies down there." She told me. Okay that at least didn't sound like an excuse. I might be able to salvage this.

"I can come by and help you move stuff." I told her.

"Oh, there's a lot to move down there I need a few people. I don't even know if you and me could get it all accomplished." She replied.

"I can have some friends help us." I forced out. I really wanted one and one time with Ellie but at this point I would take whatever I could get. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"You're really not gay?" She asked again but I could hear a bit of a laugh in her voice. My eyebrow twitched and I rolled my eyes.

"What's your address we'll head over there now." I said choosing to ignore that remark. She gave me her address and we said goodbye as I made my way back to Sam's. I did not want Paul coming to her house that ass had done enough.

I looked to see most of the pack in the living room and I looked around pursing my lips and sizing up the guys who could do the least damage. "Embry, Seth, and Jared come with me." I told them. I started to walk off hoping they'd just go with it but lets be real, I've never had that kind of luck.

"For what?" Jared asking lounging back in his seat, not looking like he was about to get up anytime soon. I sighed and turned looking at them and then glaring at Paul who was wolfing done some tacos with Embry.

"Ellie needs some help setting things up in her house." I told him. Everyone turned and I could see the interest in their face followed by a chorus of 'I want to go.' "She doesn't need all of us just some of us." I said trying to sound rational. Paul went to open his mouth but I decided to nip that in the ass, "And some of you I just dont want coming."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Leah asked looking up at me from her magazine she had been flipping through.

"Because I didn't want your bitchiness to scare her off." I told her.

She snorted and stood up. "If that scares her off she won't last ten seconds here. Besides I'm not a bitch." We all stared at her and she looked genuinely insulted at the truth. "I didn't say I was a sweet cinnamon roll but I'm not a bitch!" She yelled. We all just kept looking at her and she muttered, "Not most the time."

Sam looked at me from the couch where he was seated with Emily resting in his lap. "You can take Paul, Leah, Seth, and Embry the rest have to stay for patrol duty which they were supposed to go on about five minutes ago." He looked at Jared and Quil and they stood up and started towards the door.

I was about to complain but realized there was no damn point because the dumbasses were already heading towards the door.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled kicking the door as I walked out. "Seth you can ride up front with me the rest of you can get in the bed of the truck." I heard them start arguing immediately and I hopped inside and cranked up the engine. This day was not going the way I had planned.

* * *

I pulled up the long driveway and immediately felt out of place. There was a large black gate that opened for us as we pulled up I could hear Seth whistle low in appreciation. The estate was huge, I had known that she was going to have some money just based off the ride she drove but this was a whole other level of money. I parked the truck by her Range Rover and as I got out I felt nervous. It didnt look like her parents were here since no other cars were out but there was a full garage that I couldn't exactly see.

"Dude you never mentioned she was loaded." Embry looked around and I almost told him I had no idea but I decided to keep that to myself.

The front door opened and Ellie stepped out smiling. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans that made me bite back a groan and a high rise top that showed her navel and I could see a piercing dangling from her belly button. I really hit the jackpot with this girl. "Hey you guys made it." She smiled and gestured for us to come in. "I don't bite." She smiled.

"I do." I smirked as I walked by her and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment making me chuckle. "This place is really nice." I told her as I walked into the expansive foyer. "What do you parents do?" I asked. They had to be shitting gold or something.

"Oh my mom is a neonatal surgeon, and my dad owns a construction company." I looked at her with an arched brow. I mean those jobs made good money but not this good. That just wasn't possible. "My mother inherited my grandfather's company when he died she pays someone to look over it and get into the specifics." Had to be a big company.

"What are you batman?" I asked looking around and she laughed softly.

"You have no idea." She shut the door behind Leah and we all just stood there awkwardly.

"Why don't you lead the way princess." I smiled down at her I could see her eyes narrow on me.

"Don't call me that." She growled. Yep, that was her nickname. Princess fit her perfectly and she knew it even if she didn't want to admit it.

She cleared her throat and looked over at the guys effectively ignoring me and my smug smile grew. "Well, we can start by moving the big stuff into my studio." She said taking us down a flight of stairs that opened into what looked like a theater and she took us down another hall before opening a set of french doors and I could see a huge room that was mostly barren. There were huge windows and a window seat and I looked around. "This is a nice space. Where's the stuff we need to move in here?" I asked her. She escorted us out and into another hallway where there was a pink love seat, some art easels, a kiln, a pottery wheel, some stools, two small tables and boxes on boxes. "Wow." I looked at all of it and she winced.

"I know its a lot you guys don't have to help me. I can just have someone else-"

"No we'll do it." I told her. She smiled and looked at the guys.

"I haven't actually met all of you and I don't know if this oaf ever planned on introducing us. I'm Ellie." She smiled warmly and Embry, Seth, and Leah introduced themselves. "Great." She clasped her hands together looking at us kindly. "Since I knew you were bringing friends, I have some things in the oven. If you'll just give me a moment they should be done by now." She walked out and the guys started to grab some of the easels moving them into the room and I followed Ellie up the steps and into her kitchen.

"It smells amazing." I told her. She yelped and jumped, turning around with her hand over her heart trying to catch her breath.

"You scared me!" She slapped my arm and then grabbed her hand and rubbed it. "Ouch!" She glared at me and it was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen. There was no way I could take it that seriously. "What are you made of damn steel." She grumbled before pulling on some oven gloves and pulling out loads of desserts. I could feel myself salivating and I went to grab a cookie and she swatted at my hand.

"You are seriously impatient." She told me.

"And you are abusive. You've hit me twice now!" I told her feigning hurt.

She fought a smile and looked at me. "I hurt myself more the you." She defended.

"Hey, abuse is abuse." I told her. She rolled her eyes and started pulling out some homemade icing when the doorbell rung. "Where you expecting someone else?" I asked her curiously. She shook her head and started towards the door and I took that opportunity to steal a few cookies. I was stuffing my face with the eighth divine cookie when I smelled the sickly sweet smell of a leech.

I ran over to the door just as Ellie opened it and was more then surprised when I was brought face to face with Carlisle and Edward. I went to grab Ellie when she surprised me further by throwing herself into Carlisle's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Carlisle!" She laughed and he hugged her back as Edward stared at me and I glared at him right back. What the hell was going on? She wasn't a vampire I could smell that. So how did she know them she had said she was new to town. "What are you doing here? Mom said that you couldn't make it out here today." Her brow furrowed and she pulled back releasing him and as if on instinct I reached out and laced our fingers together. I did it before I had even noticed, as if I needed to stake some claim on her. She looked at me curiously but she didn't try to pull away from me.

"I thought you were new to town." I forced out. She looked at me and smiled.

"I am, my parents have known Carlisle for years." She told me. "I met him about two and a half years ago. Well officially anyways."

"Why then?" I asked. She looked at me oddly and glanced at Carlisle before looking back at me.

"I had an accident and it messed me up. Carlisle had some experience in the area apparently. He helped me a lot. I had some affects afterwards." She explained vaguely. I looked at her, studying her before pulling her behind me and I turned my backs on them as I looked down at Ellie.

"You're okay?" I asked, my thumb stroking her cheekbone gently. She smiled and nodded her cheeks heating up.

"Uh yeah. It was a long time ago." She cleared her throat. "I can't seem to stop blushing around you." She said looking down. I smiled and about said something when the damn leeches cleared their throat.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked her as I looked at them.

"You guys know each other?" She asked her brow furrowing. I nodded tightly and stepped outside of the house before shutting the door and glaring at them.

"How the hell do you two know her?" I demanded in a low voice.

"She told you-" Carlisle started.

"Cut the shit, I want the full truth." I demanded.

"It's none of your business." Edward started but then he got quiet and studied me. "You imprinted on her." He said expressionless. Carlisle blew out a breath and Edward shook his head. "You can't have her." Edward said looking at me harshly.

"She is mine." I growled.

"Not anymore." Edward forced out.

"Why the hell does it even matter to you? At least its not Bella." I started to yell but checked myself and kept my voice low.

"She's not normal Jacob." Carlisle said suddenly. I turned and glared at him and he continued on. "I told her parents not to move here. I told them it would only bring trouble." He continued. "Ellie is vulnerable here." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "To vampires she smells like sunlight. She smells like the essence of life... Its hard to describe."

"So she smells really good, shes not a damn vampire happy meal and I can keep her safe." I growled.

"It's more than that. Vampires are drawn to her. Its why they moved in the first place, a big city is like vampire city and they blend in very easily. I told them that some place like Florida or Arizona would be ideal but they won't listen." Carlisle explained.

"Why are they drawn to her?" I asked looking through the window to see her smiling and dancing as she frosts some brownies. I could feel a smile breaking across my face.

"Because of what she is." Carlisle said making me reluctantly turn from watching her and look back at him. "A banshee." I looked at him and bust out laughing but he just stared at me deadpan.

"Oh your serious." I said after a few moments.

"Deadly serious." He replied. "It isn't like she runs around screaming... I mean she does scream but its not like that. A banshee is like a harbinger of death, when she screams its because someone's dead."

"Then shouldn't she be screaming every second. People die all over the world." I questioned.

"No, it doesn't work like that. She's connected to certain lives. Lives she doesn't even know about. She doesn't even really know what she is. She thinks she's crazy. It's very difficult to explain all of this. The thing is though, vampires, we're technically dead. Our hearts don't beat we don't have to breathe. A banshee is a harbinger of death, we're two creatures alike but different at the same time. Most vampires can't help but be drawn to a banshee like you can't help but be drawn to an imprint." Carlisle finished.

"She doesn't belong to some damn dead fanger." I bit out. "She is mine, and I will protect her so you Cullens can get lost." I snarled.

"You will get her killed." Edward retorted. "You mutts can't even take care of Victoria and she's been in your territory for weeks."

I could feel my body heating up in rage and I took a step forward before I heard the door open and Ellie stepped out smiling, a smear of chocolate frosting on her jaw, her smile began to fade as she stared between us. "Is something wrong?" She asked frowning.

"No, nothing. They were just leaving." Ellie opened her mouth to say something when I pulled her back into the house and shut the door. I looked down at her feeling a fierce urge to protect her overwhelm me. Ellie was mine. She was under my protection and even though I was new to the imprint thing I knew that if something happened to her it would destroy me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her hand reaching up and gently touching the crease in my brow that only appeared when I was stressed. I relaxed under her touch and she pulled back slightly. "Sorry, I'm not normally so handsy with people I first meet." She promised.

I smirked and leaned down close to her. Her eyes widening as my lips drew so close to hers I could feel her breath on my face.

"You've got a little something right here." I wiped the icing off her jaw and leaned back licking it off of my finger.

Her heart rate sped up and she cleared her throat tucking her hair behind her ear and turned on her heel walking into the kitchen where she nearly tripped over a chair. She cursed and rubbed her hip muttering something about 'always embarrassing herself around the hot ones' I smirked and leaned against the wall watching her place the desserts on trays.

I would protect Ellie, I had no choice but to. I barely knew this girl but she already had me wrapped around her finger and I couldn't even find a way to be mad about it.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? It should also be known the next chapter will be in Ellie's POV and a bit of a continuation. Sort of. Well Favorite/Follow/ Review, please and I meant to also mention I will update my stories at the very least two/three chapters a week and at most about four chapters a week. It depends on if I get writers block. I hope you like it. I'm sorry the chapters are actually shorter than I normally do but that's typically how my starts are for some reason. (: I only own my O/C characters the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer**


End file.
